Personal Demons
by Princess Hannah
Summary: When Lafayette dies from a supernatural cause, Henri remembers the Marquis' story of when the dark entity first took him over. Yeah, I know that doesn't make much sense...SO READ DEH FIC! Rated K-plus for a mature reference.


_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! I know that this is about as far from a Liberty's Kids fic as you get, but I wanted to put it up anyways. I REALLY wanted to give myself a break from the Metal Gear fics. It's all I can think about now that I've BEATEN MGS 2! For those of you who have read The Last of the Cliffhangers Unit and are still wondering who Pastel is, this should give you a better idea. I don't own anyone in this fic except me, The Crystal Alliance, and Pastel. NO STEALING. Enjoy.

* * *

_

"James, has Henri come out yet?"

"No, and I doubt he will any time soon. He's still reeling from…"

"James, none of us wanted this to happen."

"I know, Sarah, but the fact sill remains that Henri was closest to Lafayette."

The voices of his friends were easily audible from the next room, but Henri didn't seem to hear them. He sat on his bed, curled up in a ball, silently sobbing. His friend, his mentor, his only father figure, the Marquis de Lafayette, was virtually dead. Succumbed to his evil inner demon, Pastel, the great Frenchman who had once been the Crystal Alliance's greatest optimist was now in the state of the Guardian's Living Death, a condition not easily cured. Henri remembered Lafayette telling them about how Pastel had come to be a part of him. It had been many, many years ago…

* * *

Lafayette sat doubled over on his hands and knees on the cold stone floor. His lean frame racked with sobs, the tears forming a small pool beneath him. He was in an underground chamber at Mount Vernon, Washington's tomb. The great American general, the closest man to a father that the Marquis had ever known, was dead. He had been since 1899. Lafayette remembered a letter he had once written to the general in which he had said "General, why am I so far away from you?"

"General," said Lafayette softly through his sobbing "Why was I not here when you left zis world? Why was I so far away from you?" Lafayette knew that he wouldn't see Washington again until he completed his life and Hannah brought him back to 2003, back to the Crystal Alliance. Lafayette felt as though he were feeling everything, pain, anger, sorrow, hope, for some reason. He missed the Alliance now more than ever, Henri's inadvertent jokes, Washington's reassuring remarks, Princess Hannah's comforting embrace…

_You seem lonely, Lafayette._

Lafayette stopped and looked around. No one had spoken, yet, somehow, he felt as though someone were addressing him. Then he looked down, at the smear of moisture on the ground. The words reflected in the water seemed to echo through his head as though he had been spoken to, but he didn't _hear_ the words, he _felt_ them. The first message faded and was soon replaced by another.

_Yes, I know who you are and of your plight._

This message too, faded. Lafayette was so surprised that he didn't realize that he had stopped crying. Another message appeared.

_Maybe I can help you._

"Who are you?" said Lafayette "How are you contacting me?"

_My name is Pastel.__I have no body, I have no voice. I need them. When I have them, I can help you._

"How will you get zem?" said Lafayette, more puzzled than ever.

_You must give them to me._

"How?" said Lafayette.

_Do you remember an inner voice? A dark voice? A voice that speaks ill of your friends? A voice that you only hear when you're angry or frustrated?_

"_Oui_," said Lafayette.

_Good. Think of that voice._

Lafayette thought for a moment. _Why was I not here when my dear Washington passed? I wish zat it had not been zat way. I wish zat zee _world_ was different. _Lafayette could feel his sorrow turning to rage._ I wish zat my fellow Frenchmen would stop suffering at zee hands of a corrupt government. I wish zat zee British and Austrians would pay for everysing zey've done to us! I wish zat…_

"…I could make zem pay!"

Lafayette froze. He had _heard _that voice! He looked down at the small pool of tears in front of him, and when he heard Pastel address him again, he didn't feel them or seem them in the water. _He heard him_.

"Ahh…_merci_, Lafayette! You have given me a voice!" Lafayette was stunned. The voice sounded _exactly like him_, but…_darker_. More evil. Then, he recognized it.

"You see what happened?" said Pastel "I copied zee voice of your inner dark side and made eet my own." Lafayette was stunned. "Now," Pastel went on "I need a body…" It happened so fast, yet, time seemed to slow down. A blackness, a faceless blackness, suddenly enveloped Lafayette. He choked and screamed.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhh…!_"

Then, it was gone. Lafayette collapsed and gasped for breath. He felt a cool wind on his shoulder suddenly turn cold. He turned to the source of the wind and gaped at what he saw. A man stood before him. He looked exactly like Lafayette…only evil. A flowing black cloak and black hat stood in contrast to his death-pale skin and hair. There was no light in those soulless eyes. Only hatred and darkness. Pastel looked at himself vainly and caressed his face.

"Ahhh…" he said "Now I am complete. Thank you, Lafayette."

"You…" Lafayette stammered "…you…_lied_ to me!"

"Not quite," said Pastel "Zee keys to your salvation lie in zee future…where drinking and drugs can set one's mind free."

"_Non_," said Lafayette, weakly. The enveloping blackness returned and this time, Lafayette could tell that it was Pastel's presence…inside of him.

_You've suffaired so much hardship, Lafayette. Don't you want to libairate yourself? Make yourself feel good?_

Lafayette suddenly went numb. He felt the strangest urge…the urge to make sweet love to someone…it was _lust_. Insatiable _lust_.

* * *

_Yes, you should be creeped out right now. If you want to know more about Pastel, just drop me a line and I can answer your questions. Or, you can write a review and ask for more!_


End file.
